


Hockey skates and Friendship

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's childhood friends shows up in need of help with a charity game, or is there to this then meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey skates and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Thank you a million times over to my beta ds_Tiff could not have done this without you x
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mark Smithbauer returns to Chicago seeking Fraser's help in a hockey charity fundraiser. He is reluctant, but finally agrees. Mark and Kowalski butt heads, Ray thinks he's up to no good, but can't convince Fraser. The fundraiser is all a scam for Mark to make some quick cash to settle gambling debts. When Ray figures out what he is up to, will Mark go easily or make Ray choose between saving Fraser or arresting Mark.  
> (I love the idea of the buddy breathing and was thinking of Mark and Fraser on the ice playing hockey when Ray comes to confront him, somehow Fraser falls through and Ray has to decide, arrest Mark or save Fraser...)

Winnipeg… 

A fist slammed onto the table making all the stuff on it jump from the impact. The glass that stood on the edge rattled and threatened to fall off.

The burly man stood almost seven feet tall and just as wide with eyes like grey steel. He spoke with venom in his voice. “I want my money, Mark; you owe for those bets.”

Mark sat as still as he could afraid that any sudden movements would set the man off. He swallowed before answering. “I will pay as soon as I can. I’m just struggling right now.”

The steel eyes bore into him as the man sat on the desk in front of him and folded his arms. “When? When are you going to pay me? I’m sure a man of your stature can find the money from somewhere so I suggest strongly that you find it soon, or you will know pain.” 

Mark nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest. “I will. I will find the money somehow, I promise.”

Chicago…

Ray wanted to bang his head on the table. His current case was driving him around the twist. He had three witness statements to the robbery and all of them kept hitting on him, much to Fraser’s amusement. All he wanted to do was close the case and be done with them; he really hoped the arrest warrants arrived soon before he lost his cool all together. 

Fraser sat across from Ray at the end of another long day handing over a clean handkerchief. “Ray, there is still some lipstick on your cheek.”

Taking the handkerchief Ray sighed, “Thanks Frase; those girls were not taking no for an answer were they. They were like vultures, or something.” 

Laughing lightly Fraser leaned forward. “How about we go home Ray and I will treat you to a Chinese meal and maybe a massage?” he said in a low voice.

Ray smiled now. “Yeah, OK that will be really nice.” He dropped his voice to a whisper and added, “I’d really like that Ben.”

As promised, on the way home they picked up some Chinese food. They even picked up a meal for Diefenbaker, who had been very good with his eating habits of late, so a treat was in order.

The food was amazing, but not as amazing as the massage that Ben gave Ray afterwards. Ray had been left a pile of relaxed mush afterwards. 

Turning on his side to face Ben, Ray spoke; he was still feeling all kinds of relaxed. “Ben, I know I say it every time you give me a massage, but you should give up the Mountie gig and become a massage therapist.”

Ben sat on the side of the bed and laughed. “Ray...Ray...Ray, who would watch your back?”

Running his fingers down Ben’s arm, Ray answered with humour in his voice. “Well you still would, seeing as you would be my personal masseuse.”

That made Ben laugh even more and he leaned down to kiss the funny Detective. “I think it’s time to sleep, as we have an early start in the morning.”

Snuggling into the bed, all Ray muttered before falling asleep was, “Kay, Ben.”

The morning was bright and so was Ben. Ray wondered how anyone could be that jolly and active at sunrise o’clock in the morning.

Before another thought entered Ray’s head he found he had a cup of coffee placed in his hand and a kiss on his forehead. Without opening his eyes he took a long sip then greeted Ben, “Morning Ben, thanks for the coffee. How long have you been up?”

Fixing his Sam Browne, Ben replied, “I was up at six. Dief and I went for a jog in the park.”

Ray shook his head and sipped his coffee. “I don’t know how you do that, get up without waking me,” he said.

Blushing slightly Ben explained. “I merely slip out of bed and place my pillow in my place, which you immediately wrap your arms around.”

Ray managed a blush of his own at hearing that. “Ya, well, it’s what I do when you work nights, the bed is lonely without you.” 

Sitting on the side of the bed again Ben nodded. “I find myself doing the same with your pillow when you work nights.”

Chuckling now Ray shook his head, “We are a couple of love sick saps aren’t we! Come on, we’d better get up and get to work, or Welsh will have our asses.”

The bullpen was packed; nearly every Detective was busy trying to book in people they’d arrested. Curious, Ray asked Frannie, “Why is it so busy?”

Frannie sighed, waving to the crowded room. “All these are from two conventions that are being held today, one is for computers and the other is for dinosaurs I think.”

Raising his eyebrows Ray looked around at them. “You’re kidding me?”

Frannie stifled a laugh. “I wish I was. They were fighting as to whose convention was better and it got out of hand.”

Turing back to her desk she picked up some mail. “I found these in my mail box, there’s something for Fraser. Who does he know in Winnipeg?”

Shrugging his shoulders Ray took the mail from her. “I have no idea, but he will be here soon. He’s just picking up some tea and coffee and stuff. Thanks Frannie.”

Frannie smiled at his retreating back. She preferred Ray the way he was now compared to how he was before he got with Ben. He even got along with her brother as best friends, which was good considering they worked together as partners now.

It wasn’t until after dinner that evening that Ben got a chance to sit on the couch with Ray to open their mail. 

Sitting next to Ben and holding his coffee, Ray asked, “So who do you know in Winnipeg, some Mountie friend from the Depot?”

Ben shook his head as he opened the letter. “Well yes I do know some other Mounties that live in Winnipeg, but this letter Is from Mark Smithbauer.”

Raising an eyebrow Ray replied. “The hockey player? What does he want; I thought you two fell out a few years ago?”

Glancing at Ray, Ben replied with a sigh, “We didn’t fall out as much as such we just haven’t been in contact.”

Sipping his coffee Ray asked. “So what does he want after all this time?”

Ben laughed. “I will tell you as soon as I get to read the letter, Ray.”

Ray laughed at his own impatience. “OK, I’ll shut up; read away.”

Ben smiled and began to read the letter: 

Hi Ben,

Sorry that I haven’t been in touch very much since my last visit to Chicago. I do hope that you are keeping well, how is your Detective friend and of course my biggest fan Dief?

I am planning on coming to Chicago to host a charity hockey match to raise funds for children’s and animal charities. I would love it if you could help me with planning it. I know that it is a lot to ask considering how we parted and I am truly sorry for any pain I caused you.

Please let me know if you are able to help. You have my number and my email and I will give you the details.

Your friend,  
Mark

Ben finished reading the letter. “Mark wants to know if I will help him with a charity hockey match. He wants to do it here in Chicago. I think that he wants to make up for what he did in some way.” Ben tugged on his ear as he spoke.

Ray shifted in his seat so he was facing Ben. “What do you want to do; do you want to help him, after what he did the last time?” he asked.

Rubbing his thumb over his eyebrow, Ben sighed, “I think that I will. He was my best friend growing up and I think he needs a chance to redeem himself.”

Ray leaned forward and gave Ben a sweet, loving kiss. “Then I’ll support you and help in any way that I can,” he said. “All you have to do now is to tell Ray, which will be fun, huh?”

Ben gulped. “Oh dear.”

 

On a plane…

Mark sat on the plane for the long flight from Winnipeg to Chicago, with the words, ‘Get my money or else,’ ringing in his ear.

Glancing out the window Mark was lost in thought, thinking about how he was going to betraying his friend once more. With Ben thinking that he was there to repair and make amends for what he did, it killed him just a little inside to be doing this, but god only knew what could happen if he didn’t.

Mark lifted his glass of scotch. I may need more of those by the time it’s over with, he thought. 

Chicago…

Mark settled into the apartment that he was renting while he was in Chicago. It was far more private than staying in a hotel and it would be a lot easier to conduct his business there.

Ray Kowalski slammed a file on his desk just as Ray Vecchio walked over to talk about the case they were working on together. “What’s got you so worked up today?” he asked.

The blond Detective sat down heavily, blowing out a breath. “Nothing really, it’s just Ben is working with Mark again on that hockey thing. I don’t like him and I don’t trust him.”

The Italian Detective sat on the other side of the desk nodding. “I know what you mean. I don’t like him or trust him either. I didn’t like him the first time around and I hated how he treated Benny. Benny just took it though. I hope that this time Mark doesn’t let him down again.”

Mark’s apartment…

Mark sat back laughing as Ben told a story. Mark gasped out, “You didn’t Ben, did you? You chased him all that way for littering?”

Ben smiled. “Well yes; it was the quantity and content that would have proved disastrous to the environment.”

Mark held up his hand, stopping Ben from carrying on. “OK, I’ll take your word for it,” he said and he took a sip of his drink. He took a breath before speaking again. “Thanks again, Ben, for helping with all of this. After the last time we met I didn’t think that you would want to see me again?”

Looking serious Ben replied. “We all make mistakes Mark. I know that more than most, so everyone is entitled to that second chance.” 

As soon as Ben left Mark’s apartment Mark’s phone rang and that ice cold voice greeted him. “Well Mark, is it all set up? If you don’t pull it off, your Mountie friend pays.”

Mark’s anger grew as he clutched the phone tightly in his hand. “Ben has nothing to do with my debts he is just helping with the game, leave him out of it.”

A chilling spine tingling laugh came back. “You brought him into this, Mark, so if you screw up he pays the price. Sweet dreams.” Mark was left holding the phone, with the man’s chilling laugh ringing in his ear. 

Two weeks passed before Ben and Ray finally had a night alone together.

Sitting at the table they were enjoying a home cooked meal. There had been far too much takeout food of late, so they were both pleased with the change.

Swallowing his food Ray asked, “So is everything set now for the big event next weekend?”

Sitting back in his chair Ben wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. “Yes, everything is in place. Mark is doing a photo call tomorrow at a local school and the day after at an animal shelter to raise awareness.”

Ray nodded as he listened to what Ben was saying. “So when do you get to practice on the ice? Mark wants you to skate with him for a few minutes doesn’t he?” asked Ray.

Licking his lips, Ben nodded. “Yes he does, we plan to practice the day after tomorrow, after his last photo call, on the pond in the park. We can’t use the ice rink as it isn’t quite ready yet.”

Ray plastered a smile on his face for Ben, saying, “Sounds like fun. Maybe I will drop by and watch?”

The next day…

While Mark was at the photo calls Ben was dealing with the other preparations for the main event and Ray was on a stakeout with the other Ray.

Sitting in the hotel room that they were using for the stakeout, Ray let out a huge sigh making the dark haired Detective ask, “What’s wrong?”

Waving to a folder on the table Ray told him, “I don’t know what to do with what I just found out, or if I should even tell you about it?”

Frowning now, Ray asked the blond Detective, “Found out about what?”

Leaning forward Ray racked his fingers through his hair making it stand even more wildly. “I had a snitch of mine look into Mark and he found out that Mark owes a guy called Steel Eyes a lot of money. So this is why he’s holding this hockey event; to pay his gambling debts. It’s not just some noble thing that he suddenly decided to do.”

Ray Vecchio stood and started pacing, shaking his head and waving his hands. “Jesus, this will kill Benny if it’s true.”

Blowing out a breath Ray agreed. “I know and now I have to tell him. If I let this happen a lot of people are gonna lose a lot of money over this. I knew I didn’t trust this guy, I just freaking knew it.”

Standing facing the window the worn looking Detective bowed his head with his hands on his hips. “Ya, you’ve gotta tell him,” he said, “Benny needs to know so he can stop this from happening. I can’t believe Smithbaur is doing this again; betraying him like this when they were best friends once.”  
Mark’s apartment…

Mark woke to someone knocking on his apartment door. Rubbing his eyes, Mark opened the door to see one of Steel Eyes’ goons standing there. Stepping back in shock Mark asked, “What are you doing here?”

The larger than life man smiled an evil spine chilling smile as he replied. “Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Mark? Are you going to invite me in, or leave me standing here after I travelled all this way to see you?”

Not really sure what to do Mark stepped aside letting the man in. “Sure, come in Larry,” Mark said with a slight shake to his voice.

Clapping Mark on the shoulder on the way through the door, Larry stepped in as Mark closed the door behind him. “Very good Mark, good choice.”

Putting down his bags Larry turned around to face the hockey player. Eyeing him, Larry told Mark, “The boss sent me to keep an eye on you. He thinks for some reason that you will back out and that you won’t go through with it. You know what happens to those who cross the boss, don’t you, Mark?”

Mark had the images he’d seen before of those who had crossed the boss and it was not pretty; not something he wanted to happen to himself, or to any of his friends.

Mark nodded, sweat pouring down his back. “I won’t back out,” he said.

Clapping his hands together, Larry smiled the evil smile again that made Mark shiver. “Good. Keep thinking that way. Now what is there to eat around here? I’m starved.”

Waving to the menus on the table, Mark said, “We can order takeout, or I can make you an omelette or something?”

Larry picked up a menu and looked through it before handing it to Mark. “Takeout,” he said. “Order me a Beef Chow Mein with curry sauce and fries. I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

Mark watched as Larry disappeared into the bathroom. This creep is really making himself at home, thought Mark with a sigh as he picked up the phone to order the food.

When he’d finished on the phone, Mark sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands wondering why he kept getting into these situations. Why on earth did he keep gambling and why do it with a known criminal? Maybe it was because no other bookie would deal with him, or maybe it was to punish himself somehow? Whatever the reason, why drag Ben into it? Ben was his best friend, a friend that he missed dearly and Mark would love to have things back the way they were before. Maybe someday they could be friends again, Mark hoped, if Ben ever forgave him for dragging him into this mess. 

The next day…

The photo shoot at the school went very well; all the kids and teachers were excited to see him and play a bit of hockey for fun. 

The animal shelter broke his heart. The animals that he saw really needed the care that the money he was taking from them would have brought them. The only thing that kept him going all day was the fact he was meeting Ben for hockey practice later that afternoon.

Taking a break Mark sat in a coffee shop sipping his coffee. When he looked up he saw the two Rays coming towards him. He knew they were Ben’s friends and they did not look happy.

Swallowing as they reached his table Mark asked, “What brings you here and where is Ben?”

Sitting opposite him Ray Kowalski spoke first. “We are here to see you without him as he doesn’t need to hear this unless we have no choice.”

Mark looked from one Ray to the other. “Hear about what?” he asked.

Slapping a folder on the table Ray Vecchio answered. “About this, this so called charity match, which is bull. You are doing it to pay off gambling debts and you dragged Benny into it. How could you do this again to him when he is meant to be your friend?”

Mark paled; he could see Larry sitting at another table watching him and warning him with a glare that would shatter glass. Keeping his voice as steady as he hoped it sounded Mark responded with vigour. “I have no idea what you are talking about and how dare you confront me here. There could be press nearby.” He stood now and threw bills on the table. “I’m leaving and if you ever do this again you’ll see a lawsuit from me for defamation of character, or slander,” he said and stormed off with fury on his face.

Looking over their shoulders, the Rays watched Mark storm out before looking back at each other and raising their eyebrows in surprise.

Ray Kowalski was first to speak. “He was rattled. Something else is going on and now I really think that I need to tell Ben. I think I am gonna do it while he is playing hockey with Mark this evening; with him right there maybe Ben can get him to own up and stop it, hopefully.”

Picking up the folder Ray Vecchio replied, “I hope that you are right. I don’t envy you, I remember how hurt Benny was the last time he encountered Mark.”

Twenty Seventh Precinct…

Ray Kowalski sat at his desk doing his best to keep himself busy until it was time to go and tell Ben about what Mark was really up to.

Looking up he saw Ray Vecchio coming over carrying a box of brownies and a cup of coffee; he knew that it was to cheer him up.

Holding up the box and the cup the other Ray smiled. “Thought you might need these.”

Taking the cup of coffee and snagging a brownie from the box, Ray nodded and inhaled the coffee. “I sure do, thanks.”

Sitting across from the blond, Ray asked, “So do you know how you are gonna tell Benny?”

Ray shook his head and frustration filled his voice. “No, I have no clue. I think I am just gonna go on instinct; you know, play it by ear.”

Nodding in agreement Ray sighed as he spoke. “That is probably the best way to do it. I really don’t envy you having to do this.”

The park…

Mark met Ben at the pond in the park where they were going to practice for the charity match.

Ben looked up from staking around to see Mark standing there. Gliding over Ben spoke. “Hi Mark, I thought you were never going to show up.”

Laughing Mark stepped onto the ice and skated around. “Ya, well not all of us get up at the crack of dawn and can go all day on ten second power naps.”

Slapping the puck past Mark, Ben smirked. “You just need more discipline in your life, Mark.”

Facing up to Ben to challenge for the puck, Mark said, “Is that a challenge, Ben?”

Giving Mark a side smile, Ben nodded before quickly taking the puck, manoeuvring it around Mark and slapping it into the net. While celebrating his goal, Ben said, “Does that answer your question, Mark?”

Mark was just about to reply when he saw Ray standing there. Gesturing to Ben to look over, Mark said, “Isn’t that your Ray over there?”

Turning, Ben saw Ray was standing there. Ben smiled and skated over happily to him. “Ray, what brings you here?”

Giving a tiny smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes Ray replied, “I have something that you need to know about. I don’t think that you are going to like it, Ben.”

Worried now, Ben placed on Ray’s arm, his voice showed his concern. “Are you sick? Is someone hurt?”

Shaking his head Ray replied, “No I’m not sick and no one is hurt, but you do need to know something.”

Standing there holding onto to his hockey stick Ben asked, “What is it Ray? Please tell me.”

Shifting his feet Ray produced the folder. “Ben, Mark didn’t tell you the real reason as to why he is holding the charity thing.”

Frowning in confusion now, Ben asked, “What do mean the real reason?” Then turning to Mark, he asked, “Mark, what is Ray trying to tell me?”

Keeping his face as neutral as possible, but fidgeting with his stick, Mark answered, “I have no idea what he is taking about.”

Fury filled Ray at hearing Mark say that. Now he knew that he was the one who was going to have to tell Ben what his so called childhood best friend was really up to. 

Taking a deep breath in Ray started, “Ben, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Mark isn’t holding this hockey match for the charities, he is holding it to pay off his gambling debts.”

Ben shook his head in denial. “That couldn’t be true,” looking at Mark he said, “Mark?”

When Mark didn’t answer Ray carried on showing Ben the contents of the file. “I have proof; he owes a guy called Steel Eyes, Ben. He is nothing but trouble.” 

Still shaking his head in disbelief, Ben’s heart sank. When he spoke his voice was tinged with hurt. “But he couldn’t…he wouldn’t…”

Ray raised his voice, speaking with the fury he felt on Ben’s behalf. “Dammit, Ben, listen to me! I am not trying to hurt you here; I am trying to help and trying to stop him from making a huge mistake and dragging you down with him.”

Looking into Ray’s eyes Ben showed the pain and betrayal that he felt as he took in the information, but before they could say another word their world came crashing down. 

A loud crack erupted and before they knew what was happening, or had time react, Ray watched in horror as Ben fell through the ice. Ray thought his own heart would stop and never start again at the sight and the cry of, “Ben,” from his own lips and the cry of, “Ray,” from Ben’s would haunt him forever. He was sure that it would invade his nightmares as the scene was now burned into his memories.

Without even hesitating, Ray jumped in after the love of his life as a shocked Mark looked on.

Ray frantically looked around under the freezing water for Ben, before finally spotting him trying to free himself from something keeping from resurfacing. 

Now that he could now swim, Ray made his way to Ben, thankful for the bloom-close-kick ‘em in the head lessons that Ben had given him.

Reaching Ben, Ray saw that one of Ben’s skates was tethered on a rope that someone had carelessly thrown into the pond and which was now tangled around his leg.

In a panic, Ray tried freeing Ben, but he was finding it hard as it was so tight around the skate. Looking up Ray saw that Ben was struggling and fading due to the lack of oxygen; he hadn’t had time to take a deep breath before he fell. So Ray did for Ben what Ben had done for him on that sinking ship. It was the moment that brought them closer together, made them see what they would lose if they left each other and showed them the love that they had for one another.

Taking Ben’s face between his hands Ray looked at Ben hoping and praying that this would work; he couldn’t lose him now, not in a pond in a park. Sealing his mouth over Ben’s, Ray gave Ben his air and made sure to give him as much as he needed so he would get out of this OK.

Giving an OK sign and getting one back from Ben, Ray tried again to free him from the rope.

Untying one of Ben’s skates, Ray used the blade to cut the rope to free Ben and then he pulled him out of the freezing water and onto the grass verge that surrounded it.

Mark reached down to help pull him out from the edge and then helped Ray out as well as the onlookers reassured them that paramedics were on the way. 

Ben and Ray were gasping for breath and they lay there for a few moments, just holding each other and whispering words of comfort and love as everyone watched in shock at what they’d witnessed.

The paramedics arrived as fast as Ray hoped that they would and took them both to hospital leaving Mark to follow on his own. Ray noticed that other than calling for help Mark hadn’t uttered a single word, maybe it was shock or maybe it was guilt, but whatever it was Ray hoped it had made him see that what he was doing was wrong. 

Having changed out of his soaking wet clothes and into scrubs, Ray couldn’t stay still so Mark watched him pace about outside the room where Ben was being examined. Thankfully, all Ben needed was stiches and then he would be allowed to go home with Ray. 

Looking over, Ray saw Mark sit back. Stomping over Ray got right in his face speaking as strongly as he could. “Now you listen and you listen well, you either call the whole thing off and say sorry, or you go ahead and give the money to the charities and then you leave the country and make sure that you never come back, do you hear me?”

Mark swallowed and shook his head, his voice shaking as he spoke. “I can’t, they will kill me. If not me they will go after Ben. They said that they will hurt Ben if I don’t go ahead with it”

Eyes wide with shock now, Ray raked his fingers through his hair. “Jesus, Mark, this is so fucked up!”

Mark’s voice was full of regret and he bowed his head as he replied. “I know. I never intended or wanted Ben to be involved, but they made me. How am I going to get out of this mess?”

Shooting Mark looks that could kill, Ray replied, “I don’t know, but we will figure it out as soon as we get Ben home.”

Ben refused to go to bed as Ray Vecchio showed up at their home to discuss what they were going to do to fix the problem. 

Sitting on an armchair opposite Ben, Ray asked his best friend, “Benny, are you sure that you shouldn’t be in bed? We can sort this mess out.”

Smiling at his friend’s concern, Ben shook his head. “No Ray, I would rather be here for this; I am fine.”

Ray asked once more just to be sure, “Are you sure, Benny?”

Ben replied, “I’m sure Ray, thank you.”

Smiling now, Ray came back with, “Anytime Benny, anytime.”

It took a while and a lot of planning, but they now had a plan in place. The charity match would go ahead and the money would go to the charities involved, but the bad guys would think that they were still getting the money. In reality they were setting them up to get arrested and that is exactly how it happened. With the exception of some bruises, it all went to plan and the bad guys were soon behind bars and all the money went to the good causes.

O’Hare Airport…

They all stood at the departure gate waiting for Mark’s flight to be called; he was leaving and didn’t know if he would ever return.

The guys thought it best that Ben say goodbye alone, so they backed off and left them to it.

Looking at Mark, Ben asked, “What will you do now?”

Mark sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea; start over I guess.”

Ducking his head Ben then asked, “Mark, why did you do it?”

Mark looked up before meeting Ben’s eyes. “I honestly don’t know Ben, I really don’t,” he said.

Ben nodded. Holding his hat, Ben moved closer to Mark. “Mark, promise me that wherever you go, please seek help. Promise me. Don’t go down that road again, or you will send up really hurt and we might not be there to help you.”

Placing a hand on Ben’s arm Mark replied, “What did I do to get a great friend like you? You help me no matter what.”

Ben smiled. “It’s what friends do, Mark, they help each other. So please get the help that you need.”

Hearing his flight boarding call Mark picked up his bag. “I will I promise, Ben and thank you for everything.” He gave Ben a hug and made his way down to the plane. He stopped half way and turned back. "Ben, can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Ben smiled and nodded. "You are already forgiven Mark."

Mark nodded and walked off to catch his plane.

Ben felt movement at his sides and he looked to see both Rays giving him the support that they knew that he needed.

Ray Vecchio spoke first. “I hope he listens to you, Benny. I really do.”

Ben nodded. “Me too, Ray. Me too.”

Ben felt a hand take his and he looked to see his Ray smile at him. His voice matched the feelings of love and tenderness in his eyes. “Let’s go home, Ben,” he said.

A smiling Ben was led home by his Ray and his best friend. He felt lucky to have them both in his life.

The End.


End file.
